In comparison to a conventional screen, a flexible screen has obvious advantages, which is not only thinner and lighter in size, but also lower in power consumption than an original component, thereby facilitating improvement of the apparatus's endurance; and based on good bendability and flexibility properties of the flexible screen, durability of the flexible screen is also greatly higher than a traditional screen, thereby reducing the probability of accidental damage to the apparatus.
With a foldable terminal in the related art, a user is prone to closing it inadvertently due to its foldability, such that an inner folding surface of the foldable terminal may be damaged due to collision, thus reducing reliability of the foldable terminal.